


Losses

by TheWildOmega



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: Yondu helping his wife through a hard time.





	Losses

Walking down the halls of his ship Yondu made his way into his and his wife's chambers. He had seen her earlier today and noticed she was acting off. After briefing his men on the job they were about to do he had noticed she was gone. Asking Tullk where she had went his crew member had told him she went back towards their room. 

Opening the door to their chambers he heard the shower going. "Now girl ya know we is about ta do a job an ya gonna come take a..." Getting to the bathroom he heard crying and stopped his words. His y/n was tough, she never cried, never. He had seen her take a bullet through the leg and not even sniffle so to hear her crying now he knew something had to be wrong. Looking on the bathroom floor he saw her clothes laying about along with drops of blood. Taking a deep breath he pushed open the shower door to see his wife sitting on the metal floor. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and the water was rolling down her body but what caught his eyes was the stream of blood flowing from between her legs. He said nothing and felt as a lump formed in his throat as he watched her lift her eyes to meet his. 

"I'm sorry." you choked out in a sob, feeling your tears mix in with the water. 

Yondu felt as tears filled his own eyes and watched as she looked back down and her shoulders shook with her cries. He knew what this meant, although he had never seen it before. They were loosing their child.  Five years now it had taken them to get this far and now it was gone. Seeing her shake and cringe up he snapped out of his trance like state to grab a towel and turn off the water. Bending down he wrapped the towel around her form and lifted her into his arms. He felt as she laid her wet head on his shoulder but he didn't care. Carrying her over to their bed he laid her on it gently and watched as she didn't move. Going back into the bathroom he fixed her a glass of water and grabbed the bottle of pills he had stashed away for when he got phantom pains from his fin. 

Back at her side he sat beside her and lifted her head enough to hold the pills to her mouth. "Take these, it'll help wit the pain." he told her gently.

Looking at him with your teary eyes you shook your head, "Those are yours." you whispered but saw him give a tiny smile.

"I'll be alright, ya take em' now." he said with a slight comand in his voice. Once she opened her mouth he pushed them in and put the glass of water to her mouth. Watching to make sure she swallowed them he let out a small sigh and placed the cup on the side table. Looking down he watched as h=she moved to lay her head on his lap. Petting her hair they stayed in silence for a while, both letting it sink in.

"What did I do wrong? What's wrong with me?" you said so low you didn't think he would hear. When you heard him let out a deep breath you knew he had.

"This ain't your fault darlin'. Ya didn't do anything wrong... it jus'...happens sometimes."  He said, hanging his head low. 

"It's been five years Yondu. Something is wrong with me. I don't understand why you keep me around I can't even give you a child." you cried, choking on the last part. 

Yondu stiffened when the words left her throat, grabbing her arms he turned her towards him. "Don't cha say that! Don't cha even think it! Have I ever said ya are only ere' ta give me a child!? Have I ever pressured ya inta feelin' like ya had ta give me a baby!?" he yelled. Seeing her look at him with fear in her eyes and more tears roll down her face he dropped his head and held her to his chest. He heard as she sobbed into his chest, clung to his shirt like it was her life line. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean ta yell at cha.... I love ya y/n. I will always love ya, child or not." he cooed into her hair. 

"I..just want a... baby." you sobbed out and felt him press a kiss to your temple. 

"I know princess. I know." he said softly as he laid back on the bed with her in his arms. Feeling her cry he began to whistle the tune he always did when she was upset. He felt as her body relaxed into his the longer the melody went on and after a while he knew she had fallen asleep. Rubbing his hand gently over her back he took out his tablet and looked up the information he wanted. Looking over the words he pressed send and laid the tablet back on the table, he would give his y/n a baby. Even if that meant them both going to get checked out by the doctor. 


End file.
